


A Date to the Carnival

by seagul_brows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fun, Love, M/M, Oneshot, date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagul_brows/pseuds/seagul_brows
Summary: Markhyuck go on a date





	A Date to the Carnival

'So?' Haechan turned around in his seat as he raised a brow at his boyfriend who sat behind him in class. 

Mark who was busy writing something on his notebook looked up not understanding what the younger was trying to start 'What?' 

'It's been such a long time,' Haechan whined, sulking in his seat. 

'Baby bear, you need to speak words that make me understand you,' Mark requested, as he leaned forward to get close to his boyfriends face placing his palm under his chin. He watched the youngers features carefully, removing his hair away from his forehead. 'So.. care to tell me what got you sulking like that?'

Even though most of the other students were present in class, these two were in their own world. 

'Take me out on a date,' the smaller pouted with his puppy eyes. 

'You know I'll take you anywhere so stop with the eyes,' Mark chuckled at his boyfriend. Making Haechan smile as his request was accepted. Moving closer to the older as well and copying his move, Haechan also placed his palm under his chin as they both stared at each other. 

'Even to you bedroom?' this time the younger whispered as he teased the older. Mark was impressed with his boldness. 

'Definitely to my bedroom, beautiful.' he smirked as he rubbed his thumb on haechan's lower lip. Even though they weren't to the point of reaching the sexual part of there relationship they were most definitely comfortable enough to tease each other every now and then. 

The younger being the tease he was kissed his thumb and took it inside his mouth as he sucked on it once and good. To say that Mark was surprised was a little less. Taking it out as he spoke still keeping eye contact with the older. 'Pick me up at 8 then,' 

Before the older could comment on his little move the bell rang and the teacher walked in soon after. So the younger passed him a smile one last time and turned around in his seat leaving a still surprised Mark behind. 

 

 

In the end, Mark picked him up for their little date. And since the older was a little late he had to deal with the brats whines for a bit and get him forcefully out of the house. Watching the younger excited about their visit to the carnival in town, Mark smiled as his baby skipped happily a bit ahead of him. 

'Be careful love,' 

It was just the two of them. Hand in hand. 

'Where should we go first?' Mark asked as he stopped the younger from dragging him from one stall to another. Haechan tapped his chin thinking as he looked around. His gaze stopped at the Ferris wheel.  
'Do you wanna go on that?' But the younger only shook his head. 'Why?' 

'I'm scared of heights,' Mark found him adorable. His messy curls and those shinny eyes. 

'Oh come on! I'll be with you the whole time, please!' 

Even though Haechan kept denying to ride it here he was sitting in one of the cubes with his eyes closed and hands grabbing tight on the olders knees that were almost touching his as they sat on each side of the little cube to keep balance. 

'Haechan open your eyes love,' 

'No,' 

'Love!' Mark placed his hands on the others 'Open them..' 

And he did. But the problem was that he kept looking down and it was getting higher and higher 'M-mark!' 

'I'm right here, look at me' the younger complied. 

'There.. now keep your eyes on me,' the younger smiled 'you're doing great,' 

Mark earned a giggle from the younger in return. 'Look we're almost at the top!'

'Can we kiss when we reach there?' 

'We can do it right now too,' he smiled at the smaller figure between his legs and arms. 'No.. people say that if you kiss at the top you're suppose to tay together forever,' Mark laughed.  
'You believe in that? I mean we could stay together forever either way,' 

'Forever?' 

'Forever, love. Forever and ever.'

'But I still want my kiss!' the older laughed again 'Yes sir!' And when they reached the top Haechan didn't even got a chance to remind the older aboout the kiss as he leaned forward and connected their lips. 

The kiss was soft. 

Passionate. 

Full of longing. 

Love.

And a little bit of tongue. 

Even though they were already half way down, both of them couldn't pull each other apart.  
And when they did smiles were exhanged and little pecks with giggles every now and then. 

Now making there way to find something else to do or eat. 

'I love you,' Mark said, as he looked at the younger who was walking beside him. 

'I love you more,' 

'I love you the most,' the younger giggled. He knew where this was going 'cause in the end it always ends up these two fighting over who loves whome more. 'I love you the most most most most most most EST!'

'Not possible!'  
Letting go of Marks hand, Haechan now walking in front of him yet backwards, his face towards the older. 

'It is!' 

'Listen here you little shit..' 

And it had started. Haechan ran as mark followed him in crowd. Laughing as he couldn't keep it inside. People giving them weird looks some happy other disgusted. But these two were busy in there own world to care. 

 

 

'Which one do you want?' Mark asked as he took his wallet out of his jacket.  
'The stawberry milkshake!' haechan pointed towards the one on the menu 'What about you?' 

The guy at the counter stood and watched as he waited for the other to order.  
'I'll take an extra straw!' He winked at the younger who glanced at the guy once that was smiling at the two and turned into a blushing mess. Covering his face with both his hands as he walked away from his boyfriend who just loved watching him turn into a pudding. 

Taking a seat at a near by table.  
Mark placed the drink down with two straws as he took a seat at the opposite side. 

'Why did you do that?' 

'What?' 

'Stop flirting in front of other people.. it's embarrassing!' 

'So you're saying that you're embarrassed of being with me? Ouch that hurt,' 

'Thats not it,' the younger replied in a little voice as he took a sip of the drink. 

'Fine then tell me what part of us being together makes you feel special?' Mark leaned forward as he waited eagerly for an answer 'Nothing...' 

'Ookay I'm leaving enjoy your drink sir!' Mark got up as he tried to leave. Earning a loud whine. 'I wasn't finisheeeed!'

Taking a seat again, he watched the younger take a sip of the drink. He raised a brow when he looked at him and turned away. Mark smiled under his breath. 'So?' 

'It's just that... there's nothing special without you, Mark Lee.' 

Mark bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling but unfortunately he couldn't. Watching this Haechan looked away flustered.  
'You're making me shy! Stop!' 

Mark moved so fast that the younger didn't even get a chance to think about it. Getting up as he leaned over the table to youngers side. He kissed the boy so hard. Haechan just sat there and replied instantly with his eyes closed and smiling between the kiss. Mark slumped in his chair leaving the boy breathless. Taking his first sip of the drink. Haechan just leaned forward too as he pretended to take one as well rather just stared at the older who was doing the same thing. 

The lovers went home after spending a good amount of time there. 

Mark dropped haechan off who had to carry a huge teddy bear that was for some reason even bigger than him, a bouquet of roses and a lot more messed up hair cause he might've taken advantage of the situation that the boys hands were not free and he coundn't stop Mark from making out with him in the middle of the street while being pinned against a wall. 

Little did Mark know Haechan wanted it to be like that. 

'See you tomorrow in school love!' He waved the boy goodbye who was having trouble in opening the door. 

Mark smiled as he almost fell going inside.  
Going down the stairs slowly as the door closed behind him. He barely went down the lest step when the sound of the door opening again made him turn around. 

The boy came a bit faster as he grabbed him by the collar pulling him up the steps walking backward inside the house. 

'Mom's not home,' 

'Perfect.' 

And they smashed there lips on each others as Haechan wrapped his arms around Mark's neck with the older picking him up by his hips which were now wrapped around his waist. 

And the door closed behind them.


End file.
